


Micah Bell - A Headcanon Collection

by Chestburster



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Domination, F/M, Glove Kinks, Gun kinks, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Knife Play, Not, PWP, Physical Pain, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, bit really kinky at some parts, but in headcanon style, gonna add more, headcanon requests, headcanons, if you want me to, it's micah, just some smutty things, knife kinks, leather kinks, menstruation blood, our rat man, piss kinks, whaddya expecting?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestburster/pseuds/Chestburster
Summary: A collection of my headcanons that were requested on my tumblr. Some of 'em are really, really explicit, some ain't.





	1. "Piss on me, Micah!"

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "Piss on me, Micah!"

### Request: "Piss on me, Micah!"

► It’s one of these special nights I’m on my way to you, meetin’ you at our secret camp in the mountains near Strawberry. I often came here once I needed time for myself. 

► For some time now it’s different, tho. Since I’ve started fuckin’ that dirty whore that you are on regular base I’m comin’ here for obvious other reasons.

► But tonight I’m late. Had to wait for that dumbass Morgan to show up at camp after a mission Dutch gave him. A bit chitchat and I was finally free to leave - my mood not bein’ the modest.

► Good ol’ Micah bein’ in bad mood means hard and merciless sex. More likely just humilatin’ ya which - I’m perfectly aware of that - ya pretty much into.

► However, once I’m near our little fuckfest camp I dismount Baylock, taking the rest of the way on foot.

► When I finally arrive there I see the campfire burning, see the small tent, but… my little toy’s missin’.

► With tonight’s poke apparently bein’ cancelled, my mood becomes worse. Jerking off will do as well, but it ain’t as good as humilatin’ you. Ain’t as good as taking possession of your tight, drippin’ cunt. No pubes tickling my goddamn cock.

► I’m cursing under my breath when suddenly I spot ya, squatting in front of a small tree with nothing more than a white colored nightgown on your body.

► I’m gettin’ horny - already had been the whole way up here after leaving the camp -, open my belt as well as pants and silently stalk ya, like a predator hunting his prey. Yeah, you’re my innocent prey, a little slut who’s greedy for everything I’ve to give ya.

► Quickly I do realize that ya doin’ a little pee break and start sneering. 

► Without warning I suddenly grab your hips and slide my rock hard cock deep inside your pussy from behind.

► Ya squeakin’ of surprise and immediately stop peein’, watching daddy from over your shoulder, your gaze all ashamed. Just the way I like it, my little slut.

► “H-hurts,” ya panting, tensing your muscles at the same time.

► “‘Cause ya not wet enough for daddy, little slut,” I’m whispering in your ear. “Thought I told ya to be wet for me whole day long. To be ready whenever I want it.”

► You just turn your head back, gasping once I start fucking you deep and rough. I do this for my own pleasure, ‘cause I’m in urgent need for a good spurting.

► Splitting your swollen folds with each thrust, my cock slides in and out your cunt in a quick pace. Meanwhile you’ve become wet as fuck; I can feel your hot juice drippin’ down my thick shaft and balls. Always enjoyin’ daddy fuckin’ you, ain’t ya, my naughty slut?

► And how you enjoy that! When your moaning gets more and more desperate, I quickly pull out. Jerking myself, I lift your skirt and - deeply grunting - shoot my hot thick cum directly onto your naked ass. Always one hell of a view!

► “On your knees,” I finally pant, watching you obeying and getting down on all fours in front of me.

► Now facing me, you look all submissive down there - a submissive slut whose master I am and who’s exactly knowin’ her place.

► “You didn’t come?” I ask, leering, while I wipe away the remaining cum from the tip of my cock.

► You’re shakin’ your head.

► “And why’s that?” My cock’s already softening again.

► And look at ya! Look at how beautifully embarrassed you look! Blushin’, you eventually tell me that it’s ‘cause you needed to piss so badly and just wanted it to be over quickly due to the pressure.

► Your words make me laugh darkly. “Piss, ya sayin’? Well, lucky you daddy’s some piss for you to take.”

► You know that game; we’ve played it before. Yet ya wincin’ once the warm beam comes into contact with your skin. Your once so perfect innocently white colored nightgown’s gettin’ soaked in yellow and - pervy as you are - you’re enjoyin’ it, literally holdin’ ya head into the piss beam, mouth all open while ya rubbin’ your clit.

► I’m givin’ you what ya want, considering that you’ve already let yourself get fucked that obedient before. Grinning keenly, I aim my dick for that naughty little mouth of yours, filling it by pissin’ straight into it. 

► You slut, however, ain’t swallowin’ it - you never do - but spit it out instead. I watch you rubbing yourself faster, your head placed on the piss-wet ground to my feet. Moaning and driven by your horniness, you then start lickin’ my metal plated boot tips. 

► With my bladder bein’ empty now, the piss stops and I just continue watchin’ you humiliating yourself in front of me, fingerin’ and rubbin’ yourself, moaning against my boots. 

► “Yes, yes, YES! Cummin’, Sir!” is everything you bring out, makin’ a hollow back while still kneein’ in that wet dirt.

► My voice’s all husky when I answer: “Yes, my sweet little cum and piss dumpster, I can see that. Cum for me, will ya?” It’s them words that drive you insane and make you cross the edge to finally cum. You’re yellin’ my name and breathe against the metal plates of my boots, makin’ ‘em steam up. 

► Satisfied with tonight’s course, I nudge your face with them boots after you’ve come down again. “Bein’ a good slut as always. Now take your piss, I’ve got business I need to attend to.” Praising’s a must for me - especially after encounters like this.

► You’re still kneeing to my feet, simply nodding at my words. Your heavy breath raises some dust. All in all, at this very moment, ya just look beautiful. You make me a proud man for being the reason you doin’ so. 

► But business is business, so I leave ya lying there after I buttoned my pants again. Until we meet next.


	2. Female reader with a story very similar to Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "An headcanon for with a female reader that has a story very similar to yours?"
> 
> No smut in this part.

### Request: "An headcanon for with a female reader that has a story very similar to yours?"

► I was never particularly interested in that hoe, a new member of Dutch’s gang. Y’know, to me she was just like all the other damn women around the camp: annoying, bitchy and probably only good enough for a one-time only poke.

► There’s one difference, tho: She’s not talkin’ much. Rather is she behavin’ like a lone wolf – and that again’s catchin’ my interest. Kinda, that is. I’m mockin’ her as I usually do and she ain’t give a shit about it.

► Her resigned behavior is kinda ruinin’ my fun, so I’m forgin’ out a little plan – a real Micah one: makin’ that little bitch drunk as a skunk until she’s gonna tell me some personal and intimate stuff ‘bout her I can use against her once she’s sober again. That she certainly won’t be able to ignore. Hurting people’s always so much fun; watchin’ their expression while ya hittin’ them hard with words is just an amazing thing. Almost better than physical pain.*

► So one night I’m headin’ over to the campfire to my new favorite piece of shit, a whiskey bottle in my hand.

► She’s silent as ever, even as I sit down next to her. I’m offerin’ her the whiskey and she’s still eying me suspiciously but eventually agrees to have a few drinks.

► And just as I expected the alcohol’s loosening her after some time. Little hoe’s gettin’ pretty talkative the more she drinks – she ain’t even notice that I stopped drinking at some point. Too bad ‘cause it’s good stuff.

► She asks for more, laughin’ without a reason, so good ol’ Micah’s gettin’ her a second bottle.

► Now seein’ that my simply nasty plan’s working, I finally go one step further. “See, missy, ya hardly talkin’ much ‘bout yourself. Ain’t ya wanna tell your good friend Micah some stories ‘bout your life?” I ask her, sneering when she nods and starts with some embarrassing experiences. Quite funny but not what I was lookin’ for.

► Seems like I gotta dig deeper then. So I specify my questions. “So no family anymore, missy?” When she’s shakin’ her head, I add: “They dead? Wanna tell your friend what happened?”

► I’m so eager, already imagining how I’m gonna destroy her little, poor existence. But then she starts with the real shit, hesitating, and I’m immediately starting to overthink my purposes.

► ‘Cause what she’s tellin’ me here pretty much reminds me of my own life, my own childhood. Fuck, that’s definitely not what I was aimin’ for.

► Poor missy talks ‘bout a mother she never knew. Her father later had told her that she died in childbirth and had raised her by his own. She tells me they had always lived a life on the run, that her dad had done illegal things to see ‘em through, that he had taught her everything that’s necessary for surviving. She also had killed for money, she says, her voice shaky from what I can tell.

► I should’ve known it. Already’ve seen her perfectly shootin’ animals as well as O’Driscolls. That missy really knows how to survive in a world like this. Is it wrong then to humble a survivor, everything I actually appreciate? Hardly, but I’m gonna do so nevertheless. Tomorrow. After all she’s nothin’. Damn woman’s always gonna be nothin’.

► Being the nice man I am I’m dragging the poor drunk thing to her tent when she’s nearly passin’ out, putting her on the ground. Lookin’ down at her, I just sneer, rubbing my nose. I have a feelin’ that tomorrow’s gonna be the day of the days.

* Did I ever tell you how much I enjoyed it when I fooled our old camp dragon Miss Grimshaw?


	3. Fun with a Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Mr Bell...I can understand due to anatomical reasons you didn't want to stuck your nice, hard, massive gun up my ass. But... mmmh... Mr Bell, what about my pussy? I know you'd really like some kinky gunplay, I know that *smiles* so... let's have a nice poke ❤"

### Request: "Mr Bell...I can understand due to anatomical reasons you didn't want to stuck your nice, hard, massive gun up my ass. But... mmmh... Mr Bell, what about my pussy? I know you'd really like some kinky gunplay, I know that *smiles* so... let's have a nice poke ❤"

► Firstly, let me tell ya that this is a real kinky thing ya demanding here, little hoe. … And I admit that I’m pretty much into it. Y’know, my two revolvers are my babies; they’re even hotter with bein’ covered in your juice.

► As ya might know by now I’m the right man for ya if ya goin’ for somethin’ like that. We gonna do it playfully, as this is your first time experiencing a kinky gunplay with me. I’m gonna remove the bullets.

► Although you’re the one wantin’ this from me ya still pretty unseasy, so I do somethin’ rather unusual for me: I’m gonna kiss you gently to get ya down a bit.

► After getting you out of your damn clothes – ‘cause yeah, I want ya all naked during this – I’m bringing my customized gun up your thighs, running the barrel over your skin slowly, until I reach your sensitive clit.

► I’m rubbing it up and down your folds, always touching your clit, gettin’ you all wet from this treatment.

► Ya moanin’ now? Great! Let’s take a step further.

► “Don’t let it scare ya,” I might whisper into your ear while starting to push the barrel inside your hot cunt. And ya trusting me, letting me intrude this intimacy of yours with such an ease. I really appreciate this, my little whore~

► You’re whimpering and moaning which gets me all hot, so I’m starting to slowly thrust that gun in and out your slick cunt. It’s so much different from simply fuckin’ ya with my dick but damn! What an experience! Ya ain’t gonna forget this, I promise.

► Ya soakin’ my revolver so much while I’m fuckin’ you with it – ‘cause you’re that dirty little whore who’s sharing my kinks. You heard right, whore. I keep callin’ you this since it makes you moan in desperation.

► I can feel your juice drippin’ down the barrel so I’m pickin’ pace up. No need to play with your clit at all. The thrill gets ya wet and horny enough.

► “How’s this feelin’?” I’m whispering again, my breath hot next to your ear. Of course I know that ya ‘bout to cum, but still.

► Ya ain’t able to answer me, being all busy with panting, moaning and grinding against my revolver’s barrel.

► “Good whore.” My voice again, praising you in a low tone. Then I start biting your neck until I’m drawing blood. It’s enough to eventually make you cum on the cool metal, soaking the gun even more.

► Gonna fuck you through your orgasm until you’re near collapsing.

► Ya still drippin’ wet once I pull out my baby, all glistening from your sweet juice. I ain’t cuddlin’ you or shit but I’d be pleased to repeat that little pervy game at any time.

► And now, if you’ll excuse me, I gotta clean my revolver.


	4. Menstruation Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Mr Bell, there's... uhm... I have a question. Ya know... women bleeding once a month right and... well... would you mind... having a good time together even if I... I... ya know...? *blushes hard*"

### Request: "Mr Bell, there's... uhm... I have a question. Ya know... women bleeding once a month right and... well... would you mind... having a good time together even if I... I... ya know...? *blushes hard*"

► Hoes bleedin’ once a month? Do I look like I care?

► Yeah, ya damn right, I ain’t! I mean, those ain’t my womb pains.

► Also, you “wanna have a good time together” during this bleeding of yours? Well, cannot say I’d reject ya. I’m horny, I’m takin’ whatever I want, even if ya bleeding.

► Why’s that, you askin’ yourself? ‘Cause I’ve already seen and tasted so much blood within my whole life that I ain’t get even impressed by a bit cunt blood.

► So be sure I’m gonna fuck ya, pants still wearing. You’re smudging them with your blood, I’m gonna punish you.

► Either way, I was once told by a wise man* that a sweet poke during this time can work miracles which means – depending on my mood – I’m probably taking a bit more care of you than I normally would. Ain’t gonna lie, it gets me fuckin’ hot to see ya cummin’ that sensitive.

► Good ol’ Micah prefers fuckin’ you from behind during this special time.

► For once I’m gonna get cleaned up immediately after a poke and you better do as well ‘cause, well… Ya thighs look like being slaughtered once I’m finished with ya.

► Maybe I’d even eat ya out. Depends, I guess. 

► Yeah, I ain’t knowin’ any shame or limits. You gonna be my guest?

~~*Thanks, Joe!~~


	5. "Dominate me, Micah!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Mr. Bell, dominate me?"

### Request: "Mr. Bell, dominate me?"

► It all started as a game - a little game that became more. Not speakin’ of attachments here, but just fuckin’ on regular base. Everything fits; your tight cunt, my thick cock, our kinks, the risks we love to take… So why not?

► Usually it always ends up in a mess of body fluits when we’re done after one of my visits. The little shack you’re livin’ in’s pretty isolated; there’s plenty of silence which’s only disturbed by your loud moans while daddy’s takin’ complete control of your soul and body.

► And daddy really, really loves controlling you - just as you’re lovin’ bein’ dominated.

► It’s always rough and quick sex; either I’m penetratin’ your cunt or your asshole. Sometimes I do fuck both ya holes at once - one with my vainy cock, the other with two or three thick fingers. It’s gettin’ me so hot. Always.

► Today, however… Today I’m not in the mood for fuckin’ any of your holes. Today I wanna fuck ya mind. Purely destroy ya.

► See, shootin’ my cum onto or into your body’s not the only way I’m seekin’ release. Occasionally I also find satisfaction in humiliatin’ ya on an emotional level. Callin’ you names, makin’ you say real filthy things, makin’ you cry for me. You’re cryin’ and blushin’ then - it makes you my queen in this very moment. It really does.

► Today will be a mixture of both, emotional and physical humiliation.

► When I enter your shack ya already naked; we had an appointment for 6 pm.

► It seems you’ve taken a bath in the river nearby as your body’s all clean, waitin’ for me to stain it.

► “Mister Bell,” you immediately greet me, already showing the good parts of your body: a pair of nice ‘n curvy tits with already hard nipples and a cunt that’s got a highly visible clit at the upper end of its folds. No wonder that cunt’s gettin’ me weak sometimes.

► Leering, all I do is takin’ out my hunting knife, ramming its huge blade deep into the wooden ground.

► “C’mere,” I say, pointing at the grip. “Kneel.”

► And you obey. My little dirty plaything obeys, kneeling in front of me, your cunt hovering above the knife grip. Greedy that you are, ya lickin’ your lips.

► I undo my belt. Squatting next to you, I put it around your neck, pullin’ it tight. Yeah, adding a few holes to it for this kind of game was probably my best idea ever.

► Seein’ you like this nearly gets me wild. Stroking through your hair, I gently whisper into your ear: “And now down with your cunt. I wanna see ya fuck yourself with this knife grip.”

► You swallow and I can already smell that ya gettin’ wet from my words. Lookin’ down then, it get the evidence: a slightly glistening cunt that’s dripping wet onto the grip.

► “Ride it,” I hiss, smackin’ that cheek of yours playfully.

► “Make me,” you respond, tryin’ to mess with me, to give me shit. Of course we both know you gonna end up doin’ what I want but this little cocky side of yours makes this game really worth my time.

► Laughing, I get up just to return to you with a rope in my hands. I tie your wrists behind your back, biting your neck afterwards, sucking it to leave some marks on it.

► You’re moanin’ desperately and still ya ain’t obeying. That’s when I take out three clothes pins.

► Your eyes widen and you’re shakin’ your head. Yeeees, you exactly know how that feels! Bad girls deserve all the worst.

► “Micah, please! I- I do as you want!” Panting, you slowly lower your dripping cunt onto the grip, taking it inside you. It’s massive, enough to part your folds to a good extent, making your clit pop out even more.

► But daddy’s just smilin’ at you. “Good choice but I’m afraid it’s too late for that,” I whisper, attachin’ one of the pins to your remarkable clit.

► You’re hissing; it’s a mixture of lust and pain. Just the way you like it.

► Daddy continues his sweet torture by attaching the remaining two pins to both of your nipples. “How’s that, my naughty little slut, mh…?” My voice’s hoarse in your ear, my fingers tugging at the pin on your clit.

► “Good, Sir! It’s so good! I’m sorry for disobeyin’!” You start bouncing on the knife grip, your tits with them squeezed nipples bouncing as well.

► I’m bending forward, shoving my tongue inside your naughty mouth, my moustache scratching against your soft skin.

► “Good slut. Show daddy how ya fuck yourself.” That said, I get up, squatting behind you then. My hands toy with the pins on your nipples, pull ‘em tits of yours up, just to let ‘em go again.

► The pain seems to drive you crazy; you’re bouncing faster and harder on the grip. “Yes, yes, yes! Daddy, I’m all yours! Your little slut! Your toy!”

► Suddenly I tighten my belt around your neck, choking you. “I know you are. A dirty, kinky toy. Just for my pleasure. You like that?” I’m panting from behind you. “Does your little clit hurt?” Tugging at the pin between your legs, I just laugh darkly.

► You jerk, whimperin’, almost screaming from pleasure - if it wasn’t for me suffocatin’ ya.

► “Yeah, that’s it,” I’m breathing, continuing this game for a few more seconds. “What a little slut you are! Makin’ my damn knife all wet and smell of cunt…”

► I loosen the belt, finally giving you some air to breathe again. “Cum for me, will ya?” My breath’s hot against your ear.

► Swallowing, you eventually put your head back and cum all wet around my knife grip. You’re twitchin’, whinin’, cryin’. It’s like music in my ears.

► After you’re done you immediately get off of the grip, your cunt still dripping from all your juice. Heavily panting, ya fallin’ to the ground, showing me your tight asshole as well.

► “Y’know,” I begin, a smirk on my lips while I open my pants. “We ain’t done yet, darlin’.”


	6. Gloves and Leather Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Touch me with your cold leather gloves, Micah?"
> 
> This headcanon contains leather and glove kinks as well as choking and anal sex. If you got a headcanon request (and I feel like writing for it), feel free to drop it. Love doing this Micah shit. :)

### Request: “Touch me with your cold leather gloves, Micah?”

► “How much further, Micah?” you called from behind. Due to the snowstorm I’m just havin’ a hard time understandin’ ya at all.

► “Not too far!” I yell back, pushing on with Baylock through all the snow, covering my eyes with one of my gloved hands.

► Here we are, you ‘n me, on our way through Grizzlies West. Dutch’s sent us to Colter again - our first camp after the Blackwater disaster - to fetch somethin’ he’d forgotten in the turmoil of the departure there. Something of great value to him, he stressed. A ring.

► Not that I thought returning to Colter because of a single damn ring was worth the risk to get into another snowstorm up here, but bein’ the good son that I am, I agreed nevertheless.

► Just took you with me so I ain’t all alone and have someone to mock.

► “Think I’ve lost my bearings!” your voice sounds again for a short moment before the whistling of the wind swallows it.

► “Can’t say I’m surprised!” I’m retorting loudly, turning my head towards you while pulling my handkerchief up, so that it’s covering my mouth. Damn, it’s fuckin’ cold up here in the mountains! “Too dumb to find ya way, too dumb to shoot, too dumb to wash the clothes… There anythin’ you good at?”

► Catchin’ up on me, you look daggers at good ol’ Micah. Apparently I’ve hit a nerve.

► “Yeah,” you then spit. “Thought I’d shown ya last week, goddamn bastard…”

► “Last week?” I’m laughing. “When ya was on your knees, nearly chokin’ on my dick? Not bein’ able to swallow my cum? That what you mean?” Oh, I absolutely love playing this game with you. You’re such an easy target for me, all takin’ the bait. You became my toy and you ain’t even aware of it.

► “Shut it, Micah!” Bingo! Ya making me laugh here, little one.

► “You sure? Ain’t ya prefer me talkin’ dirty to you?” Leering under my handkerchief, I decide to push you little whore a bit further. You fell for me once, you gonna do so again. Right when I want ya to. That’s how it works. “Didn’t seem ya wanted me to shut my mouth when I told ya what a damn tight pussy you was havin’, milkin’ my cock with them muscles. Girl, you was gettin’ so wet from that shit!”

► No more ‘Shut it!’ from your mouth now - instead you’re biting your lip. Yeah, I know I’ve done pretty good to you last week, fuckin’ that little angel that you’re straight into hell. Welcome to the home of Mr. Bell!

► After a while you point to the silhouette of a big hut appearing within the dense snowfall.“Look, Micah! Must be the settlement!”

► You look at me and I’m nodding. Yeah, we definitely have reached Colter. Finally. “Yeah, just head for the main shack! That’s where the boss was sleepin’!” I shout, spurring Baylock as fast as possible in this fuckin’ weather. Poor boy; I really do feel sorry for him. But it’s no use. Dutch wants his crap back and it’s better I’m the one gettin’ it for him than that useless cowpoke. Someday Dutch’s gonna understand that he ain’t gonna make it without me, that I should be his right hand.

► Finally reachin’ the main shack, we hitch our horses. It’s useless but I rub my gloved hands against each other in the hope to get ‘em warmed up a bit. Then I kick open the wooden door, entering the building. The ground’s creaking wherever I’m takin’ a step with my boots.

► You appear next to me, shutting the door behind you again. “Fuck, it’s so cold!”

► “Well, surprise!” I’m hissin’ back. “We’re up in the damn mountains. Of course it’s cold! Next thing you gonna complain ‘bout is your colt feet, am I right?” Heading towards Dutch’s former bedroom, I start to search all the drawers and lockers for that ring he wants to have back so badly. Finally hittin’ paydirt at the bedside table.

► “Well, well, look what we’ve got here,” I whistle, takin’ the ring out of the table’s drawer. It’s a gold ring - of course -, very ostentatious, with a big gem in the middle. Yeah, Dutchy knows what’s of value.

► You’re suddenly takin’ a look over my shoulder. “Wow! Almost a miracle nobody’s found it before, don’t ya think, Micah?”

► I can hear the smirk in your voice. Such a shifty little thing! “Yeah.” Makin’ the ring disappear in my pocket, I turn my head to you. “You found any ring here?”

► “Naah. Searched everything. Someone must’ve gotten here first,” you’re grinning in response. “Maybe that certain someone sold that ring to a fence, keepin’ the money for somethin’ else.”

► Yeah, I know women like you. And I highly appreciate ‘em. Even if ya too stupid to properly suck my cock - at least you know how to survive, how makin’ money works. “Gonna divide fifty-fifty,” I suggest, sniffing.

► You’re nodding, stepping away from me. “I’m fine with that, Micah. But I insist upon comin’ with you when you sell it.”  
Clever girl, that I must admit. Not trustin’ me with this ain’t the worst decision. “So you ain’t trustin’ good ol’ Micah?” Sneering, I step towards you while you back up even more.

► “Not in the slightest.” You finally hit the edge of another table. Now there ain’t no escape. I could simply shoot you, tell Dutch ‘n the others a bear killed ya.

► Instead I reach out; my gloved hand closes around your throat tightly. You’re jerking at the feeling of the cold leather on your skin and then… I watch you unbuttonin’ your coat. Seems like this little trip not only ends in a lot of money for us both, but also in a lot of fun. Pain for you, pleasure for me, considerin’ how tight you’re.

► You’re strippin’ off all of your clothes, lookin’ me in the eye all the time. There’s goosebumps all over your skin, your nipples already bein’ rock hard. “Freezin’ a bit, ain’t we?” I ask, amused.

► Then I decide to run my gloved hand down your body, tracing lines between your tits. Your breath goes faster and you close your eyes when the cold leather eventually reaches your thighs. Oh, how I love this sight! Havin’ you naked in front of me while I’m still fully dressed. Makes ya so vulnerable.

► My gloved fingers rub back ‘n forth your folds before I start grinding my thumb against you clit. Ya jerkin’, gaspin’. Your lips are trembling, your face’s slightly blushed. Not so tough anymore, ain’t ya? And yet you want Mr. Bell.

► It shows. My glove’s wet from your juice. I ain’t even have to say a single damn word - you automatically take my hand and start licking your fluids from it. Your tongue swirls around the gloved cold fingers, then you suck at ‘em, panting, moaning, ready for my cock. And you know what? Mr. Bell’s already hard.

► Cocking my head, I give ya a sign to sit on the table behind you. By grabbing your knees I’m pullin’ your shivering body close and unbutton my pants. My stiff cock’s bouncing out immediately, eager for a good ‘n tight fuck.

► My gloved hand reaches for your throat again while I make use of ya cunt to get my cock as slick as possible. My tip’s not pushin’ into it tho, but into your little asshole instead. Yes, I want ya ass; I bet it’s even tighter than ya cunt.

► Whimperin’, you squeeze your eyes shut. “Fuck, that- that’s…! It ain’t fit, Micah…”

► But I just smirk and place your legs on my shoulders, more cold leather from my coat on your skin. “Then ya better make it fit, my little whore.”

► It’s like a challenge, a game. You breath’s heavy until ya finally relax your muscles. My cock slides into your tight asshole in one go, makin’ you gasp and moan at the same time. Your toes are curling; ya still fightin’ with my little Micah, it seems.

► Sneering, I start fuckin’ you deep and fast. My gloved hand around your throat now tightens so much that you’re slowly running out of breath. The other rests on your throbbin’ and swollen clit, rubbing it in circles before I shove the cold black leather into your dripping cunt. Yeah, someone really likes gettin’ double penetrated here…

► Enjoying your whimper ‘n moans, I’m fuckin’ both your holes faster. My gloves are gettin’ steamy from the heat of your cunt and breath. It’s so impersonal, ain’t it? I’m grunting, stretchin’ your ass to the max, my balls slapping against your bare skin.

► “Aghh, Micah…!” you’re gaspin’, bucking your hips against me, eyes all closed. Yeah, that’s what Mr. Bell likes so see. A little whore that’s completely devoting herself to me.

► “Yes, y-yes, right t-there…!” you continue, your moans gettin’ louder as I loosen my grip around your throat a bit. My gloved fingers are hitting your g spot over and over again, making you jerk from the sensation. Your tight ass starts squeezing my throbbing cock - I’m gettin’ close.

► Then you’re cummin’ - probably from the g spot stimulation -, soaking my gloved hand with your juice. I can feel it drippin’ down to ya ass, also soaking my thrusting cock. It gets me real horny and I’m completely losin’ it, fuckin’ your asshole all rough ‘n hard. Groaning, I eventually bring my wet gloved hand up and push them fingers into your mouth.

► Still whimperin’, you lick your own cunt juice off from the cold leather. Your eyes snap open and that’s it!

► I’m spurtin’ my hot Bell seed into your tight hole, rubbin’ my balls against your ass. Goddamn, anal’s always so fuckin’ good! So. Fuckin’. Good.

► I enjoy my orgasm. It’s pretty intense. My thick cum finally findin’ an end, I sigh in relief. “Good little whore,” I pant, pulling my still dripping cock out of your asshole.

► Cum’s leakin’ out and I’m laughin’ darkly. Then I smack your cheek. “I suggest ya better gettin’ dressed again. It’s cold outside, in case ya haven’t noticed yet.”


End file.
